The present invention relates to the field of surgical instruments for spinal stabilisation operations using bone-anchor elements such as screws by a posterior or posterolateral approach.
The invention relates specifically to an instrument kit according to the invention intended mainly, but not exclusively, for lumbar, thoracic or even posterior cervical spinal osteosynthesis surgery, by minimally invasive or open surgical approaches.
In the event of anatomical malfunctions of the spinal column, bone anchors such as pedicular or vertebral screws are placed in the vertebra, connected to one another by connection elements such as rods or plates.